


Full Obedience Trance State

by TreeFrogSoup



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogSoup/pseuds/TreeFrogSoup
Summary: Sometimes bad luck overcomes everything. Mandy learns that her three least favourite peers have hypnotic triggers.





	1. 1

"I'm sorry girls, it just seems that somehow this brainwashing gizmo seems to be, well, er, indefinite." Jerry shrugged from the small screen in the Compowder. "Thankfully, we've managed to change the trigger phrase. You're essentially cured."  
  
"I want to be _actually_ cured, not essentially!" Sam snapped.  
  
"Yeah!" Clover butted in. "I don't want to have to deal with this! It's not okay, Jerry!"  
  
The three spies fumed into the communication device as the WHOOP director tried to complace them. Eventually, the girls did accept Jerry's excuse. The Hypnosis most likely wasn't permanent, and if it was left dormant long enough, it might just go away on its own.  
  
"I'm glad you three are in better spirits about this than you were a minute ago. Oh- something's come up. Toodles."  
  
Sam closed her compowder as Jerry ran over to an off screen crashing sound and sighed deeply. At least WHOOP chose to change it to a phrase she'd never hear anyone say.  
  
\---  
  
The trio spent the next few days fine and at ease. Whilst WHOOP was trying to figure out a cure by building their own reconstructions of the Hypnotic device that was eventually destroyed by the WHOOP agents, tragically after they were temporarily subjected to it's supposedly permanent effects.  
  
As such, they were grounded for the time being.  
  
"Hey there, losers! What is that perfume? Ode to a toilet?" Mandy cackled.  
  
"Ugh," Clover sighed. "Mandy, why are you being this annoying anyway?"  
  
"Why are you in _our_ seats?" Mandy shot back, Dominique and Caitlin at either side of her. "You know that's where we sit, not you three. Go be losers somewhere else."  
  
"No," Sam snapped. "I'm not moving because you want to sit and ogle boys. Find another table."  
  
Mandy clicked her teeth. "Fine, whatever." Before she turned, she pointed at their trays of food. "That gunk you call food is overloaded with fats anyways, I'm going to enjoy being prettier than three yoga balls."  
  
Now, 'Prettier than three yoga balls' is a great thing to make a trigger phrase. Sadly, it's also the kind of thing you may hear if you have bad luck. Sam, Clover and Alex have incredibly _bad_ luck.  
  
"Come on girls, follow me."  
  
As Mandy, Dominique and Caitlin walked away, the now entranced trio ignored their food, got up and then followed them as they left the cafeteria. They walked behind them as Mandy stalked into the girls toilets and stood behind the trio, awaiting more instructions.  
  
Quite simply, it was a miracle in itself Mandy didn't accidentally make them do something else while she spent the whole time ranting and raving about the three.  
  
Mandy turned to Caitlin and backed up in shock when she saw the spies turned thralls at the doorway, blocking the exit. "Hey! What's the big idea, following us!?" To her paranoid mind, she honestly thought they were going to start a fight. She imagined that would if she knew she could win.  
  
"You told us to," The three thralls said in a near robotic monotone.  
  
"No, she told you to get off our table," Caitlin shot back. "You just sat there."  
  
"We weren't in the Full Obedience Trance State at that time," Alex, Sam and Clover replied in unison, again.  
Mandy raised her eyebrow. "Okay, that's weird. What game are you playing at, here?"  
  
The girls interpreted the command and finally spoke. "We are in Full Obedience Trance State as induced by our hypnotic trigger, 'prettier than three yoga balls'. By saying our hypnotic trigger, you have activated Full Obedience Trance State."  
  
"Prettier than three yoga balls?"  
  
The three snapped out of their hypnosis, stunned.  
  
"Where am I?" Clover asked. "I was just eating salad and then... Mandy?"  
  
Dominique smiled. She had quickly grasped the situation in it's entirety. Maybe it was a joke, but she had an idea for that.  
  
"Prettier than three yoga balls!" she said. The girls went from rubbing their temples and being confused to the vaguely blank stares from before.  
  
"Okay, if you're like, hypnotised or whatever, prove it," Dominique sneered. "go into those stalls and give yourselves a swirlie."  
  
Wordlessly, the three girls walked into the empty stalls, got on their knees, put their hands on the handles, leaned into the bowls and flushed. After that, they sat back up, toilet water dripping from their faces and wet hair.  
  
"Wow, they're like, totally doing whatever you say," Caitlin said. "Hey, Sam, Give me your shoes."  
  
Sam took off her shoes, and put them into Caitlin's waiting hands.  
  
Mandy leered with her trademark vindictive glee as she began to think of all the possibilities. "I'm going to make you three pay for soo much," she promised.


	2. 2

"Okay," Caitlin rubbed her hands. "how do we divvy up the loot?"

"Couldn't we just like, share?" Mandy lied.

It didn't work, as both Caitlin and Dominique glared at her with an 'oh come on, we know you too well' face. Still, Mandy gave herself points for trying.

"Neverind sharing, I'm wondering two Q's here. Why and How."

Mandy turned to her kinda-friend. "How and Why doesn't sta-"

"Why are they like this and How do we not let it slip into anybody else's hands? I mean, as much as it would be fun watching these three losers dote on nerds like Arnold, I'd rather not have our fun slip away."

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. "We've totally gotta figure this out! First; girls, get that toilet water off your face already."

The Mandy and Dominique watched as the three spies walked up to the sink and began liberally rinsing their faces, not a care for splashing water. Mandy could see that they were getting their shirts wet in the sloppy, absentminded way they were following orders.

She didn't care. Honestly, if people saw and thought they were slobs, then that's fine to her. If anything, she was worried that the three making their shirts see-through would attract attention away from her.

Caitlin had already changed into Sam's shoes and tossed away her old pair put the window. They fit pretty well. She should ask Sam where she got them when Mandy isn't around.

"Okay," Mandy began. "First things first: Why are you like, totally like this?"

Sam spoke up. "We were hit by a wave of mind altering radiation whist on a mission to stop this bad guy from-"

What?

"-and the WHOOP agents couldn't remove the hypnotism without side effects, so whey changed the trigger phrase to 'prettier than three yoga balls' because Jerry was doing yoga at the time and-"

Wait, spies? Government agents? Mandy couldn't wrap her head around it. Are we like, committing treason? This is bad.

"Stop!"

Sam shut up.

"Okay, we need to-"

Caitlin already had ideas. "Sam, Clover, Alex? You will only obey our orders while in a trance state, got that?"

"Understood," the trio replied.

Dominique turned to her friend, eyes wide with shock. "Caitlin, what the hell?"

"Hey, much better us than some creep with a grudge or some stranger, right? We aren't going to take over the world or anything!"

"Yeah but, government agents!"

"We're already busted, Dom! What if they get untranced! They'll like, totally bust us!"

"Prison garbs are like soo last century!" Mandy commented. "We're like, saving our worlds from a fashion apocalypse."

"Yeah, so we're saving ourselves," Caitlin began to count excuses. "saving them from getting abused from anyone else, and maybe saving lots of other people as well. Besides, they totally deserve it."

Dominique fought with herself for a moment, but her desire to have control over somebody and get her own back on Alex, Sam and Clover for perceived slights trumped any goodness she had. Power certainly corrupts.

"Okay," Dominique relented. "So what now?"

\---

It was a haphazard journey, but Caitlin, Dominique and Mandy eventually set things up in order to preserve the secrecy of what they had found, whilst allowing themselves to continue to (mis)use Alex, Sam and Clover. They restricted the hypnotism to themselves, and after Caitlin ran to find a book on hypnotism in the library and came back with that and more, the girls figured that if they created a dummy hypnotism to trick WHOOP into thinking the issue is over, they'd be in the home free.

"Clover," Mandy said with a giggle. "When you wake up, I want you to try and secure a date with Bradly. But I want you to be a total klutz. Fall onto his food, trip on your own feet, be as clumsy and messy as possible. Okay? Three, two, one, Hey losers, wake up!"

Needless to say, the real triggers were now 'hey losers, go to sleep' and 'hey losers, wake up'.

Sam, Clover and Alex were back in the room, none to wiser about the horrible fate they had walked into. They bickered with the three girls as they thought they followed them there to give them a piece of their minds, clean up (which they did, to their misfortune) and eventually stormed off.

"Oh my gosh, it's Bradly!" Clover exclaimed, catching him in her sights. "Bradly, hey!"

Her hypnotism kicked in and three steps in she tripped on her heels, grabbed Bradly's pants for support and pulled them down as she fell flat on her face.

"Clover, what the hell?" Bradly yelled as he pulled his pants back up. "Get the hell away from me!"

"It was an accident!" Clover said, picking herself off the ground. She then slid backwards, kicking Bradly in the groin as she fell on her ass.

"Ow! Oh no, Bradly!"

"Aurgh! The hell?"

Sam and Alex ran to the rescue, but Clover wasn't finished. She stumbled backwards as her two friends worked to pick her up, knocking all three down, sprawling on the floor to Mandy's amusement. 

"This is too much fun," Caitlin said to her co-conspirator.

"We should get them to do other things," Mandy suggested. "maybe carry our books, or do our chores!"

Sam, Clover and Alex slowly picked themselves up from their humiliating slapstick routine, completely unaware of why it happened, and what it meant.

"Clover, are you okay?" Sam said, concern marring her features.

"Yeah," Clover replied. "I just lost balance, yeah. Bradly's just so dreamy, I must have forgotten how to walk!"

A horrified gasp came from Clover's mouth. "Oh no, Bradly! I've got to-"

Mandy barged in before she got away. "Not so fast, Clover!"


	3. 3

Clover followed behind Mandy as she walked to her locker, Carrying the girl's books. The blonde forgot that earlier, the three of them made a bet and lost badly. Sadly for them, Sam, Clover and Alex were confident they'd win and bet Mandy and her cohorts that if they won they'd follow the three's orders for a week. Thankfully, they were taken away from embarrassing themselves on the floor and told exactly what happened in private.

She didn't like carrying Mandy's books, and every now and then she glanced up and caught some gawking eyes that made her look down again with shame. She didn't like following Mandy's order to 'follow me, don't make eye contact, don't speak to anyone who doesn't call you', but Caitlin reminded her bets were legal articles in LA. It would be a felony not to listen to her.

Mandy took her time heading back to her car, lingering at every moment, talking to random people and going through the halls in a way that made her seem lost. She knew it was on purpose, that Mandy was showing off, even though she wished that she could pretend Mandy was dumb enough to forget where her car was and was asking everyone 'You know that expensive car that everyone wants to key? That's mine.'

Eventually Mandy reached her locker and took out her stuff.

"Don't you remember, loser? You aren't allowed to wear those types of sandals in the car park, right? You'll have to take them off and put them in my locker."

 _When did- No wait, Mandy is totally correct,_ Clover thought. _No way she'd lie to me._

Clover took off her sandals and placed them in Mandy's locker, sadly longing for them like a puppy as they were locked away for good.

The hot Beverly Hills sun baked her feet as she followed Mandy. She hissed through her teeth and only stopped when Mandy shot her a glare as they approached Mandy's car. Mandy popped open the trunk and presented the empty thing with a 'Ta-da' gesture.

"Don't you remember, loser? The trunk is the seat for guests of honour! Oh, and you need to take my phone and record yourself. It's like, a legal thing."

Clover climbed in, unsure why other students were laughing at her. After all, it's perfectly normal to ride in the trunk of a car.

\---

The ride was hot, stifling and by the time she was done, Clover was in a mess. She felt sticky with sweat, and her clothes and hair clinged to her body. Still, she didn't complain, or make a noise. Violating a bet is a felony, and she's a government agent! No way she'd violate the law!

Eventually, after a billion sharp turns and bumps the boot opened and a dazed and tired Clover stumbled out onto the street.

 _Did you even pass your driver's license?_ She wanted to ask.

"Get up already, we've got study practice to do!"

Clover shakily managed to get to her knees and slowly walked to the door, but Mandy stopped her yet again.

"Don't you remember, loser?" she asked again, "You need to be hosed down before you enter a guests' house. It's like some kinda baptism thing. Go round the back and I'll get the hose."

Clover remembered, and hated this part the most. Thankfully, She'd only have to do it once. Or maybe three times at the most. She reluctantly walked around the back into Mandy's Garden, and stood at the centre of it as she got the hose, took her phone back and knocked Clover off her feet with a spray of water.

"Oops," Mandy said with full sarcasm dripping like venom. "Too high. Let's go inside now."

She tossed Clover a beach towel. Clover looked up at it and Mandy gave off a sinister smirk.

"Don't you remember, loser? You can only wear dry things in the house."

"I'm your size!" Clover finally snapped back, unable to take it anymore. Almost as soon as she said it, she remembered the phone and went pale.

_What have I done?_

"Hey!" Mandy whined. "I was being nice! Give me the towel right now or I call the cops!"

The blonde spy took a breath to calm her nerves, threw the towel at Mandy, and started to strip out her cold and wet clothes.

\---

"Clover, it isn't like that. 3(3x + 5y) is 3 + 8xy, not 9x + 15y!" Mandy corrected. Clover slapped her forehead at getting such a basic question wrong. No wonder Mandy was so much smarter than her.

"Thank you for going out of your way, Mandy. I-"

"Don't you remember, stupid? All women in their homes are called Queens first!" Mandy scolded her naked but dry victim as they sat at a desk, homework and notes sprawled out.

"I'm sorry Queen Mandy, I forgot."

Mandy relished the power she had. She'd made every possible thing humiliating for Clover to do, and quite simply, she couldn't get enough. Her excitement was intense, her near urge to rush the former rival into more humiliating events was unstoppable.

She was intoxicated with the control she had. More than likely, Caitlin and Dominique were also abusing their own power. Birds of a feather do flock together.

"Um, Queen Mandy?" Clover stuck her hand up. "I need a drink. All these salted crackers are making me thirsty."

Mandy got up on her feet. "It'll totally be my pleasure to let you drink in my house, Clover."

Clover blushed at the praise as she slowly crawled out of the bedroom with Mandy's aid, one hand on her phone, always filming the blonde. They crawled to the bathroom and Mandy opened the lid of the toilet.

"Bon appetit, loser!"

"I can't drink from there!"

Mandy shook her head. "Don't you remember, loser? Guests always drink directly from the toilet bowl."

Clover suddenly felt not as thirsty as before, but she didn't want to offend Mandy. After all, if Mandy told the police...  She dipped her head below the rim, puckered her lips together and slowly drank down from the toilet, thanking the fact it was so clean.

A rush of water surprised her, and she yelped, bringing her head up above the bowl. Mandy grabbed the back of her head and forced her back down.

"You have to drink it all," The pampered bully strained as she made Clover drink a second round. "Remember the bet."

Clover drank the second round. And then a third. And finally, a forth.

Once full, she fell backwards, dry heaved a coupe times and then with exhausted eyes, looked up at Queen Mandy.  Somehow she got herself wet.

"I'm full, Queen Mandy," Clover croaked.

"That's great. I'm out of space on my phone anyway," Mandy replied. "Prettier than-"


	4. 4

Caitlin didn't know what to do with herself. Well, that and Sam. As Sam stood there in an empty daze before her, she considered what the books told her. Temptation to mess with the important part - with WHOOP - lingered far longer than any immediate idea like slowly making her illiterate or more.  
  
But then she had a darker idea. She wanted to ruin Sam, because Sam had good friends and Sam had good looks and unlike her, Dom and Mandy - Sam didn't get talked about behind her back. She wasn't some vapid bitch. She wasn't easy. She wasn't anything the others said.  
  
"Let's do this," she snarled after working up the courage - hatred - to do what she planned.  
  
"Sam, you're going to - You'll start - fuck." Caitlin couldn't finish what she wanted to say. She turned away, leaning on her dresser as sweat and shame poured off herself. "Dammit, Why can't I just power through this?"  
  
Sam, whilst in her Full Obedience Trance State did not know that she was given half a command. She did process it as a command though and marched upon Caitlin as she faced away from her, the brunette unaware. With ease only given to her by physical training, she spun Caitlin around to face her and pushed her back against the dresser, knocking over an idle perfume or so.  
  
"Hey, what th-?"  
  
Caitlin's question was cut short with a forceful kiss as Sam did what she imagined and thought was normal in the command 'fuck'. She kissed Caitlin, sinking her tongue deeply and with passion that betrayed her glassy eyes, her hands wandering and undressing the girl.  
  
Caitlin got over her shock quickly, and tried to push back. Sadly, her position and the fact she wasn't a well toned athlete like Sam was meant she couldn't get space between her and her thrall. Sam reacted by pulling her in closer, one hand sliding down Caitlin's denim shorts as the button and zip was undone, reaching under her red thong and pressing against her slightly moist pussy.  
  
That wasn't good enough. Sam couldn't 'fuck' somebody not aroused enough. Either she'd have to leave and find somebody who was suitable, or...  
  
Caitlin gasped in Sam's mouth as a hand pinched her nipple. Between being tickled down at her folds, kissed, pressed against the dresser with surprising force and now having her nipples teased, almost all of her resistance was gone.  
  
The last of it was removed by the fact that she _liked_ it. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she wanted something. She wanted to make Sam relive some of her wishes, stuff she was terrified to tell Mandy or Dominique or even her boyfriend, Drake. If Sam wasn't a good kisser, if she wasn't working her this quickly... Maybe she'd have said 'stop' in any of the three times she was allowed to speak.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Sam tested Caitlin again, and this time she was perfectly wet. Her hands moved to the sides of her shorts and with one quick tug they were off her hips and around her knees, along with her now moist thong. She put her leg up and stomped down on the clothes, taking them off the brunette's legs completely while her hands then grabbed Caitlin's button up jacket and with a swift pull ripped it open.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sam ignored the indignant squawk. She was told to fuck. She pulled up Caitlin's bra and shirt, and moved down to stuck on the girl's breasts, using her tongue to tease Caitlin's erect nipple. Caitlin moaned breathily, closed her eyes and reached down to try and shove Sam's fingers further inside her as the girl cupped her breast with a free hand. Sam wasn't totally talented, but she was a little.  
  
She moved back up to kiss Caitlin again as she managed three fingers and began to rub her thumb over her clitoris, teasing it as it lay over the hood. Caitlin came close and wrapped her arms right around her thrall as she bucked her hips into Sam's hand, trying to squeeze out at much orgasm as possible. The haze was filling her and she was so glad her parents never were in the house with the way she cried out. Shakily, she tried to stand up, but in her haze she didn't realise Sam was still playing with her and that she wasn't stable. She slid off the dresser, stumbled out of Sam's slick grasp and fell backwards into her chair.  
  
Sam was told to 'fuck'. She couldn't fuck if they got away.  
  
Wearily, she felt a shifting and realised Sam had gotten into the chair with her, but facing Caitlin and with her legs forced through the arms so that Caitlin's legs had to wrap around Sam's hips, making her lean back into the seat and forcing her pussy up against Sam's crotch.  
  
This time she did want Sam to stop.  
  
"Sam," she gasped. "I need-"  
  
Sam wasn't listening. She kissed Caitlin with the same intensity, an endurance brought about by years of training and exercise that the Valley Girl barely had. As far as fitness went, Sam beat Caitlin twenty times over.  
  
Sam rubbed her body against Caitlin's pussy as she pulled off Caitlin's clothes, or at least tried. She was there to 'fuck' - not to undress her. as such, the jacket, bra and shirt ended up in a tangled mess over Caitlin's arms that may have as well been a pair of self made cuffs, of only due to how distracting Sam was and how exhausted she became from Sam's distraction. Caitlin strugggled as she was pinned in the chair, unable to get away.  
  
She bit Sam's tongue as it explored her, hoping she's stop. Sam didn't, and the iron taste began to fill Caitlin's lips.  
  
 _I've got to stop her._  
  
It was no use. Caitlin was dragged into kisses done by a girl who was trained to dive under the water far longer than her, and it showed. Every time Sam paused in her assault, Caitlin struggled for air.  
  
 _Maybe she'll get off if I cum again?_  
  
Caitlin tried her last ditch effort. Cum, beg that she's let off the chair and tell her to stop. She put effort into rubbing herself against Sam, trying her hardest to get it over with.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw her bedroom mirror, and herself, laced with sweat as she grinded on Sam like she was the slave. _No, I've gotta try something else._  
  
She tried to push on Sam and get leverage but Sam simply grabbed her arms, shifted them into a crossed position behind her back and held her in place. Her clothes twisted and when Caitlin tried her hardest to pull out her bangles caught on her clothes.  
  
She came right as she realised how stuck she was, and was thankful that Sam was getting off the chair. She took a few gasping breaths before squeaking as Sam pulled her out of the chair and threw her onto her own bed with one arm.  
  
'fuck' is a little more forceful than 'sex', in Sam's very, very small knowledge of sex. You have sex with you lover. You fuck a whore. She's heard that sort of thing, overhearing jocks and other men and women. What it meant was that she was told to be rough. Rough like Barry - "I totally fucked Michelle's face. Pigtails are the best handholds." or Emily - "He totally fucked her hard, Clara. She couldn't sit down!" or Joshua - "She just took whatever was around and fucked her right in the ass, it's a great video man..."  
  
Caitlin tried to sit up but Sam was already on top of her. "Sam, you need to-"  
  
She cursed her luck as yet again, Sam cut her off. It was too hard to think, Sam was too good, too relentless. She melted in the redhead's hands and she began to finger her again, her other hand reaching for a hairbush laying down.  
  
  
\---  
  
Dominique flipped her phone open a third time, annoyed. Caitlin hadn't called or texted back in hours. The cellphone rung out a fourth time, and she growled, making Alex flinch.  
  
"This bitch better have a good excuse," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Alex, Come with me! We're gonna see Caitlin and Sam."  
  
Alex shuffled in her clothes. "Like this?"  
  
Dominique looked at the skimpy halloween maid outfit. "Of course."


	5. 5

Frustration broiled off of Mandy as she sat in her en suite bathroom (because like hell was she going to share toiletries, duh) with her face in the sink splashing water off herself. She knew she wasn't gay, she was interested in guys. She was interested in hot guys with puppydog eyes who'd do anything for her.  
  
So why the fuck was she so turned on at the sight of her most hated rival, on all fours, drinking out her toilet bowl like a dog? Why did hearing her ass up in the air as she slowly crawls about send shivers down her spine? Why does she have to hold her breath when Clover makes that weak, begging tone in her otherwise annoying voice?  
  
She wanted to rub herself out. She wanted to make Clover do it. She wanted Clover to do it and know that she was being forced and make the blonde look her in the eyes as she stared at Mandy with despair and _hate_ and fear and arousal.  
  
She wanted more, and it was incredibly hard not to indulge. Thank heavens it's only Clover on her knees, cleaning dirty plates laid out on the floor with her tongue. She'd never be able to stop herself if it was all three of them.  
  
How the fuck was she going to handle school?  
  
She took a moment to see her flushed and reddened face in the mirror, her urging need for release shown to all. Mandy wanted nothing more than anything for her to be some sexually adventurous girl who had a boxload of sex toys under her king size bed, all ready for her to use on herself.  
  
 _And maybe have Clover clean them with her tongue._  
  
She screamed at herself, then made up her mind. She was going to do it, it didn't matter, Clover wouldn't remember afterwards, anyways. _This was for my wellbeing,_ Mandy rationalised.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and saw Clover there, on her knees, licking the sauce off of a place, leftovers over her face and bits of her hair.  
  
"Go to sleep, loser."  
  
Clover hit the trance instantly, her eyes glossing over, motionless, waiting for orders.  
  
"When I say 'Time to play, Clover', You'll wake up. You'll forget everything to do with being a spy, and you'll be unable to move your body, but you can speak, make faces, move your eyes, but not yell. When I say 'I order you', you'll do what I say without resistance. You'll be unable to talk about any of this."  
  
Yeah, that was a good command, that was perfect. Everything Mandy needed and wanted.  
  
"Turn around and face me."  
  
Clover turned to face Mandy. She was still on the floor, on her knees. Mandy took a deep breath.  
  
"Time to play, Clover."  
  
She watched as Clover's eyes unglossed and she sat there, still.  
  
"What the hell," she murmured, then she strained to move. "What's going on? Mandy? Why are you here!?"  
  
"It's Queen, now. You will call me Queen or Mistress."  
  
"I'm not calling you Queen, Mandy!" Clover snapped. "Get one of your lackeys to do it!"  
  
"I order you to feel a burning sensation on your nipples until you call me Queen or Mistress," Mandy said.  
  
Clover gave her a look of disgust and bemusement, then felt it. She felt the pain rise on her nipples. The burning, going from annoying to torture.  
  
"Hah, hah," Clover gasped, trying to outdo the pain. "What the hell, it hurts..."  
  
Mandy bit her lip, her hand slid into her pants, testing the incredible moistness. It didn't matter, she was going to forget it all once Mandy was done anyway.  
  
"Ahh, Stop it. Stop it!"  
  
If hearing her beg was arousing, hearing her beg while in pain was sex. Mandy knew there was a word for this. Schadenfreude? No, that's comedy. Sadism? She honestly didn't care. She wanted to see Clover give in, to see her beg and plead, but for real. Not some whiny 'I guess I have to or the cops will come' sighing, but real begging, the one with tears.  
  
Clover screwed her face shut, huffing as the pain was slowly becoming too much. Did she forget?  
  
"Just say mistress," Mandy prompted.  
  
"Fuck no," Clover spat. "Fuck you, stop this! You can't do this!"  
  
Mandy sighed and got up. She'll let Clover stew for a bit.  
  
\---  
  
After a drink, Mandy leisurely strolled back into the room. Clover was sobbing now, the pain too much to handle.  
  
"I can make it stop. Just call me Mistress."  
  
Clover's face was tight in a grimace. She swore over and over as the pain coursed through her nipples and just that. They were incredibly erect and stood out solidly on her breasts.  
  
"Mistress," Clover conceded. The pain stopped immediately, and Clover relaxed instantly.  
  
Mandy smiled in her seat, watching Clover gather her wits, her willpower.  
  
"Clover, You took so long to do the right thing, I think you need a punishment." Mandy leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. "How about this. I order you to never say your own name, or refer to yourself in the first person. Instead, you must refer to yourself as 'slut' in the third person."  
  
Clover glared at Mandy. It sent a shiver down her spine to see the rebellion in her eyes.  
  
"Slut refuses," Clover said, before pausing. "Why can't slut say I? No, slut did it again! What did you do? Stop it!"  
  
"Why should I? What can an immobile slut like you offer me?"  
  
"Mandy, you can't do this to- Please." Clover's face was stained with tears as she begged for her dignity back. She didn't deserve this. It was unfair.  
  
"Beg to eat me out, maybe I'll let you go." It was a truth in only half a sense.  
  
"What, no!"  
  
"You want more?" Mandy sneered. "I could just make you do it, then I could make it so your clit was on fire. Hell, I'll do that, then make you walk home naked and suck off every guy you see. I could make you allergic to clothes, or fuck, make it so you are in pain unless something is up your cunt. Would you like that?"  
  
She was surprised at her on viciousness, the creativity she had and cruelty she wanted to enact on the hapless girl. Soon enough, that angel died down to the vindictive and petty part of her mind.  
  
"Beg me to rape you, slut."  
  
Clover was terrified now. Her voice caught in her throat, and she realised just how dangerous Mandy was at this moment. She had all the power, and she was abusing it eagerly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
It was small, weak. A cracked submission by the blonde as she stared at the floor rather than her tormentor. Mandy held back a feral cheer. It was beauty, watching Clover fall into servitude.  
  
  
Clover tried to speak, but it was slow, and she hiccuped a sob back as her chest roared in pain. "Please, make slut, make slut... make slut eat you out."  
  
"'Make slut eat you out' what?" Mandy wanted more.  
  
"Make slut eat you out, mistress."  
  
Silent tears started anew, not from the sensation of pain, but the sensation of fresh despair. Mandy didn't know this entirely. She just knew it was turning her on, that she wanted more and more. She was starving for Clover's sadness, her humiliation, her sorrow and suffering. She had a taste of abusing her power over her former rival, and it tasted sweeter than anything could be.  
  
"I order you to crawl over here and eat my pussy," demanded the sadist in the chair. "taste my pussy, and look me in the eyes as you do it."  
  
Wordlessly, without fight, Clover crawled to her owner, head hung low. Mandy already pulled her pants down and spread her legs. She grabbed the girl on the floor and pulled her into her crotch. Clover began licking the sweaty, sticky and musky taste off of the folds of Mandy's vagina. Mandy sighed and grinded her hips, enjoying the feeling. "This is great. I order you to use your hands as well as your tongue."  
  
Clover moved her fingers up, inserting one into Mandy as she then found and began licking her clitoris. It stood out and protruded as she teased it and suck another finger in her mistress, moving them slowly. She moved back down to her folds and stuck her tongue deep inside.  
  
Mandy writhed in her chair, her sensitive and already eager body taking the teasing all too easily. "I- I order you to- ahh, I order you to make me cum, savour the taste. I order you to believe my juices are the great- ohh... greatest thing you've ever tasted."  
  
Clover felt a wave of betrayal and shame rise up as the sour, disgusting feeling became good. Pleasurable, almost. She rushed to make more of the juices as ordered. She couldn't help it at all. More fingers, more licking. Mandy grabbed Clover by the hair and nearly drowned her as she came. She couldn't stop enjoying the taste.  
  
"That was the best," Mandy said as if Clover was a one night stand and not her victim. She got up as Clover sat there on all fours with her mistresses juices dripping off her chin, her nose, her hair even. "I order you to always crave my juices, at all times. It must be on the back of your mind no matter what."  
  
Clover broke down into tears again.


End file.
